docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes where Lambie doesn't use 2 legs the entire time
Since Lambie is a lamb, she can stand on all fours and two legs. Most episodes have her on all fours the entire time. Here are the episodes where she did it: * Out of the Box * Tea Party Tantrum * The Right Stuff * Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff! * All Washed Up * Rest your Rotors, Ronda! * Blame It on the Rain * Busted Boomer * Hallie Gets an Earful * Bubble Monkey * A Whale of a Time * Walkie Talkie Time * Righty-on-Lefty * Boo-Hoo to You! * Through the Reading Glasses * Dusty Bear * Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm * Bronty's Twisted Tail * Think Pink * Kirby and the King * Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat * Celestial Celeste * Rosie the Rescuer * Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal * Dad's Favorite Toy * Serpent Sam Makes a Splash * Hide and Eek! * Hazel Has a Sleepover * My Breakfast with Bronty * Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap * The Flimsy Grumpy Bat * Fully in Focus * Picky Nikki * Toy in the Sun * Slip N' Slide * Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight * Queen of Thrones * Three Goats A'Cuddlin' * Huggable Hallie * Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington * Winded Winnie * Factory Fabulous * Mind Over Matter * Liv Long and Pawsper * Kirby's Derby * Ticklish Truck * Blast Off to the Unknown! * Baby Names * Night Night, Lala * The Lady in the Lake * Black Belt Kangaroos * The Scrapiest Dragon * Going for Broke * Bouncy House Boo Boos Slideshow Pics of all the episodes with Lambie on all fours Stuffy, hallie and lambie.jpg|Knight Time A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns Pic_1.jpg|A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns Lambie, big jack and little jack.jpg|Out of the Box Image-9458 514B9719.jpg|Tea Party Tantrum GetImage-Blast Off!.jpg|Blast Off! Link 51 - doc mc.png|Engine Nine Feelin' Fine! 6921914faca438e7fc9da68201a3ef41bb913e76.jpg|The Right Stuff Gulpy Gulpy Gators Pic 1.jpg|Gulpy Gulpy Gators One Note Wonder Pic 1.jpg|One Note Wonder Z7aaahCH4I maxresdefault.jpg|Arcade Escapade Image-ACD1 514B953D.jpg|Ben/Anna Split! Lambie, stuffy and millie the microphone.jpg|A Good Case of the Hiccups 6eff56b7c25b.png|Stuck Up Image-85AB 514B94AF.jpg|Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff! do what the doctor says song.jpg|All Washed Up 1280x720-dSF.jpg|The New Girl IgQ2F7FlTE.jpg|Rest your Rotors, Ronda! Lambie with tremaine in the mirror.jpg|Keep on Truckin' EP113A SC107 1 800 400 c1.jpg|Blame It On the Rain Vlcsnap 2014 03 23 16h10m46s30.png|Busted Boomer Dark Knight Pic 1.jpg|Dark Knight C1d617659a680f9fc650e211a0a47ef565934538cdc9399ae8079e883dc6726a large.jpg|Hallie Gets an Earful 6360597c37deea2f9f42bf317f38f494f2daff6d.jpg|Break Dancer Lambie and bubble monkey.jpg|Bubble Monkey Out in the Wild_1.jpg|Out in the Wild Lambie and lula.jpg|A Whale of a Time Lambie and stuffy3.jpg|Walkie Talkie Time MV5BMTA5NTk2NTk0ODNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDg5NTI5NDIx V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg|Un-Bur-Able Lambie on the scale.jpg|Righty-on-Lefty 144619993.jpg|Hallie's Happy Birthday Lambie behind the door.jpg|Shark-Style Toothache Lambiepennybabypossoms.jpg|Awesome Possums Stuffy, lambie and pickles the bunny.jpg|The Bunny Blues Lambie in get set to get wet.jpg|Get Set to Get Wet Loud Louie_1.jpg|Loud Louie Caught Blue-Handed_Pic 001.jpg|Caught Blue-Handed Doc McStuffins - S01E21 - To Squeak, or Not to Squeak 45.png|To Squeak, or Not to Squeak Doctoring the Doc_Pic 001.jpg|Doctoring the Doc Hot Pursuit_Pic 001.jpg|Hot Pursuit 153851247.jpg|Boo-Hoo to You! 584 5.jpg|It's Glow Time Characters10 30youtubedocmstuffin .jpg|Chilly Gets Chilly Chilly and lambie3.jpg|Through the Reading Glasses Docmcstuffinsvalentinesday.jpg|My Huggy Valentine Dusty Bear song.jpg|Dusty Bear Maxresdefault 9.jpg|Bronto Boo-Boos Maxresdefault 3.jpg|Brontosaurus Breath 48991-scr2.png|Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile Chip Off the Ol' Box.png|Chip Off the Ol' Box 999 PromoStills SH054.jpg|Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm B371dace7356ea2e5fdbd1cac90aa36281c4f01b.jpg|Lamb in a Jam YvQm5KPuML.jpg|Diagnosis Not Even Close-is Stuffy, bronty and lambie.jpg|Bronty's Twisted Tail Image-E7CC 5246D211.jpg|Frida Fairy Flies Again Tale of two dragons.jpg|A Tale of Two Dragons 999 PromoStills EP205A SH166 1 800 400 c1.jpg|Think Pink Maxresdefault 274.jpg|You Foose, You Lose Leilani, lambie and chilly.jpg|Leilani's Lu'au Karate Kangaroos Pic_001.jpg|Karate Kangaroos Maxresdefault 26.jpg|Doc to the Rescue Maxresdefault 2.jpg|Don't Knock the Noggin 8CFp pFNOR.jpg|Disco Dress Up Daisy 584 7.jpg|The Glider Brothers MAS 0000000000088118 doc mcstuffins s02 e10-ingested.jpg|Kirby and the King Maxresdefault.jpg|Bubble Monkey, Blow Your Nose! Professor Pancake Pic.jpg|Professor Pancake You Crack Me Up Pic 4.jpg|You Crack Me Up TopSellerInt ProductionDesign08 - Copy 600 333.jpg|A Very McStuffins Christmas Zcwr.png|The Doctor Will See You Now Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat Pic.jpg|Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat The Big Sleepover Pic.jpg|The Big Sleepover 360.jpg|No Sweetah Cheetah Doc and lambie2.jpg|Big Head Hallie GetImage-Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!.jpg|Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! 92b03b4f62bb.png|Celestial Celeste Image-6337 52FF995A.jpg|Run Doc Run! A Big Fairy Knot (1).png|A Fairy Big Knot Lambie and rosie.jpg|Rosie the Rescuer L DOCMCSTUFFINS S2 Ep44.jpg|Crikey! It's Wildlife Will! 9525b7cd1d29b0e9aa00d08153a5b5723004c453.jpg|Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal Take your Doc to Work Day.png|Take Your Doc to Work Day GetImage-Blazer's Bike.jpg|Blazer's Bike MV5BMjI1OTY3MjgzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTY2NTIwMzE@ V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg|The Big Storm Image-253C 5377927D.jpg|Spritzy Mitzi 3by 9F76yA maxresdefault.jpg|Dad's Favorite Toy Doc, lambie and chilly 2.jpg|Chilly and the Dude 384 7.jpg|Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess Serpent Sam Makes a Splash Pic.jpg|Serpent Sam Makes a Splash 1 5.jpg|The Wicked King and the Mean Queen Tessie standing up.jpg|Take a Stroll! 68f4e57de991.png|Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak 6 4.gif|There's a King in Your Tummy! Doc's Busy Day Pic 2.jpg|Doc's Busy Day Wrong Side of the Law Pic 004.jpg|Wrong Side of the Law Caring for Waddly.png|Mirror, Mirror on my Penguin Maxresdefault 66.jpg|Hide and Eek! Maxresdefault 204.jpg|McStuffins School of Medicine The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers_001.jpg|The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers The gang back home.jpg|Let the Nightingale Sing Hazel's Sleepover.png|Hazel Has a Sleepover My Breakfast With Bronty Pic 001.jpg|My Breakfast with Bronty 136527 035-900x506.jpg|Training Army Al Be43aea7605d599b8aec0258fe1c305629de6919.jpg|Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap UBgcV.jpg|Fetchin' Findo Category:Lists